Andrea's Revolution, Resolution Revolt:
Andrea's: Revolution Resolution Revolt: Posted by Authorship. Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Children Novel Books: From Atmospheric Island: Andrea’s: Revolution: Resolution Revolt: Canadian Caribbean Books: Fiction: Children Mystic Fantasy Books: Posted by Authorship: Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Revolution Revolt: Combat, Weaponry, Assault, Mech Vehicles: Conflict battle of War: Revise: Review: A. George Dave Prince Revolution: Resolution Revolt: Revolution Revolt: against Combat, Weaponry, Conflict, assault battle of War: Sliver-lining: Moral Settlement, Mural Diplomat’s: to Solve disputes, and The Threat of battle of War that besieger’s the world. The Public reads the articulate new Paper Print Copies War is enabled. Those with Landscape Property, Families, Store Keepers, felt this was their duty to be a patriot with pride to protect their country from a Terrible Lord Dictatorship. Rebel’s Militant Oppressors causing Citizens, Foreign, National Heritage causing of global death atrocities against world nations. Foundation Construction Pillar base: Residential, Industrial, house, cities are in rebbles debris. Discussing the threat of war that could besiege the world their families, friend’s, are confused by the battle conflict: combat, Weaponary, assault of war applauds with approval or disappointed. The question why join. Citizen Register SIGNING UP: hoping to make a difference. Troop either join or were once upon a time were drafted. It was A Military and Government decision. Gathers members to whom joins, thought this war will be over in a short term- not realizing it took longer than they thought. Bus, Transit Train, Subway, Boat, or Vehicle, the Legion pledged to train the Cadets, Private Solider with their lieutenant with high expectancy. Leaving their family members and friends behind, preparing themselves to be fit: operate technical MANUALS, remove obstacles and Removal dodge; out smart their opponent, Use Equiptive brutal handlement assault tools, Weaponary, and operate military assault vehicles. Solider must leave their Past behind: Lovers, Friends, Bond of Family, and Cousin’s who are willing to wait for their return, sometimes confused, even thou they do not want them to leave with mixed feeling, asking question is why participate? Why bother? Andrea hugs her father saying good bye. Oh how she misses him. The Military Bus Transport Vehicle leaves on the high way while citizens and Andrea mother waves goodbye. With her mother she could see an empty chair. Their Family is alone to carry on without their father, the soldiers whom left. That day seem like forever, but not to worry Mother told children that “their Father will surely come back” being hopeful but with tears she is depressed. She tried to cheer up her daughter, her children and herself up while crying. No matter, their Family shall overcome, with no pressure. They feel weight over their shoulders. Let no obstacles stop them. However separated from the father they are distracted even thou times were tough. Andrea slept in a separated ROOM from her mother, brother and sister. Father’s Daughter has a hard time sleeping she is frustration. Vortex drift pulled in the imagery world of Imagination: Strategic conflict: Combat, weaponary, assault Island: The Land Battle of War. Wriggerest ROOM of Training: In the Campus Andrea wore a blue Navy Suit dress, she stood out the door with her suitcase sitting on the porch. Military bus waited for her to hops board. They leave towards the troop military base. Troops stood in attention, Private Soilders beside her were in Aliment. The Military Captain share Introductions of his name, shares the reality to those who complete the TRAINING COURSE is persevered for the military employment. Those whom do not are sent home. Above all do not abandon the group or the military consider this as treason. Military decides to who shall enter and whom shell leave. Season training Soilders must excise. The Military almost seem like a playground but they must carry Baton Banister Sticks, Swords, Muskets, Pellet, tool belt kit, and Canteen. The Sergeant prepare them how to use their devices. Sergeant tells them they must pass all obstacles. All Soilders are verse Info: Well EDUCATIONED with tactical duty and Theatrical Studies. Soilders must be alert, prepared to leave on command. Attack could come at any moment. With Practice a soldier must on alert from nemesis evasion. No rest for the soldiers they must take shift while the area is secure they guard the camp grounds. Wriggerest Preparation training to handle all situations until GRADUATION they leave for D-Day: Dim-Day: for the new Arrivals leaving training area. Andrea tries to stop the soldiers from leaving they all separate in groups. Flight Air Wing Aviation Cadets, Environment Military Ground Troops, Navy Seal: Ocean-Sea Depth Sudmersive Submarines, Immersive Oceansea Merna Battle-Ship. Soldiers divided in Five section entered the aviation plane, army truck, Sea ship; Submarines carry them to their exact location for their next assignments . Field of Battle: In the Fields Andrea saw two members with two different flags. The Instrumental Band Players: who played their music to heighten the bravery and courage heart? Marching soldier’s who tap to the rhythm of their song without weaponary. Lost soul’s that disappeared through the mystical fog cause of death they were the first to go. Feudal on both side would not given in. Last chances both sides will not negotiate agree. Each side returns to their Squad opposing opposite, is given a chance to give in.Solider await orders either from the Monarchy, Military Captain’s, or the Government. Both Captains yelled charge. The soldiers morphed into dogs Frontal attack. The confrontation has begun from both sides. Soilders collided smashed onto Surface like Accessory Toys. Those that hurt spilled on the landscape floor broken. Apprension captured, Disintegrated, mutated, in the rule of war those Injured must be left behind, not to get caught in the blast themselves. Those prepare to risk their lives and help their friends may or may not lose their lives is willing to take the risk. Next rule of command No person is left behind. In the Mist those survivors is brought back to the Cornell. Solider held frontal Position are prepared and ready for action await orders from the Military command. Achieve mission objective must secure the area. Their suppost to complete the task while re-enforcement is on the way. The little girl spotted in the open field returns back with Cornell and his platoon. The field is not safe not even for her. He yells to her to get away from the opening meadows Militant Soldiers could be everywhere even scouts.The Cornell Platoon secures the area for safety measures making his camp in the forest protected. Area sights is clear from behind Enemies lines: Amerials and the Monarch strategically play chess planning their next move of attack discussing this with the Cornell. Day of reckoning will come their worst fears enemy Militants may break the ranks of military. Setting up spies, scouts to research, surveillance the area, and REPORT back to their Captain. Scouts act are similar to explores pushes forward a head. The Scout search and find location without being discovered confront nemesis hoping to break the ranks of the enemy. Interception of enemy Counter Attack: Surveillance Look out. Search and Find, trip the nemesis before they find an opening. They are used like Ponds. They shall not be moved so their told. Alignment block barrior shields: soldier shall not break rank, hold the position no one pass through. Sealing the enemy from entrance they hold them off. IF one fall another take up the flag. Toys hidden the trench buckets from pelting shifty heighten winds, Platonic sand land surfaces, Environmental shelter belt covering protects the soldier from the laser ink blaster, Paint scatter bombs, Arsenals weapons. Reinforcement is on the way the Captain sent his messenger toward the next Town General, for Help. The General will soon arrive mean while the captain must hold off those The Militant Soilders on the other side to come, until then, everything Depleted, frozen, or warm the Military has will defend their territory. They shall not pass, within the walls of fortress, or Castles the Military say once again, we shall not move, Fend against Invaders. Reinforcement turn the tide of the war. Vectors Accornets: Guided by the elemento’s plutonium stars, and the Refractor crystal moon shines that lights the way. Gave light to the public path tail, giving light to the Oceansea-ships and Environmental Vehicle. Soldier followed the starry stars, metal compass to the civilization location. Oceansea-ships at night is camouflage from attacks from a distance where the enemies is. Sailing in the open waters hidden. Andrea and the Cornell scouted the area went on the glider quietly without being noticed however the gliders shifted in the wind in stellar of space, the Cornell and Andrea drift to the moon thrown out of position. Tone Dial also helped once provides the time. Graph Bar Continuum measures the Accornets of the sun, suspension of the shadow told the time. Vector Accornets Scope once measured how far apart Venus, Mercury, and Even Mars were. Longitude and latitude triangulate the planet circumference around of our World Nation Planet Earth. Vector Cornets Parallel measures the Stellar Galaxy Planets of Space. Triangulation Cornets measures the Scanmaptic map and the skys: Atmosphere, hemisphere, stratosphere, troposphere. The Cornell thought they were stranded but the child saw the hand gliders projected the cold child of space, flew them back towards the Globule Environment landscape, plunging them underground. Scientific Scientist created the most danger weaponary of all. Deplete everything in sight a better weapon with no use but to implode destroy lands, Unclear energy that may one day destroy their Universe. Prepare meet your doom. Andrea asks “Is there not a better way to solve this”. Scientist are just the navigators creators of the weaponary of doom were their not the negotiators. Andrea had an idea she held a Summit from all sides she assembled Childish Tot’s State-ship around the world: Government; Governance, Prime Misters, Prime Ministress, Politicians and Senators from every Foreign, Citizenship Nation who unite. Andrea invited them to Parliament House of Commons, State Boarder White House. Andrea asked the Politicians and Senators to stop acting like spoiled toddlers, Tot children, who could not agree, To Discuss a new Resolution Amendment: Settlement Treaty Negotiation of Change : Revolution: attended for Combat, brutal handlement assault tools, Weaponary, Mech Assault Vehicles, Confliction, Conflict battle of War. Silvering: Recommendations: Resolution Revolt: against war crimes: Stop the mass Destruction: Moral Peace of Discipline: and Privilege Surveillance of Rights: Law and Justice. Liberation of Freedom is not take part of Death and Concentration camps of Genocide, Merciless Atrocities heighten mentality of the heartlessness. Peace Keepers is to stop the nation against nation act of violent and deputes. Conflict Combat, Armor assault Vehicles, and Weaponary battle arms of war should not continue. The Government put in legislator act. Let Value of Peace reign once again (should). Andrea was applauded by the Government and Prime Ministers. They would consider their behavior carefully and review the legislator Act. The Government stated they would get back to Andrea Policies and governments had much to discuss. As they left the Parliament, Washington State house shut the doors, business went on as unusually. They may have listened to her, no one knows for sure. Lost Members: General met a lost members their comrades whom returns alive from the situation of war. Not all members came back to The Revolution of Cause of war. Those who Return with dedication are validation members with medals who saved their nation with pride. Those Return: Hope and dignity are resigned. Lost Members who did their part are recognized by the Military. Giving last ditch effort hope they did not died in Vane. Soilders are suppost to return back to base after the war. Troops that return are resigned with another mission: The General is still the commanding offer until military stated further notice. Lest we Forgotten those in the mist of Remembrance. A Selected member that could also be recognized abandon mission, if caught Identified by M.P officer take the person back could go to prison if necessary . Sometime the Soldier identified as missing. In the Misty Mist of the fog with luck the person could be still alive disappeared from action. Andrea does not give up hope: even the bleakest of hours her father may come back for her. The possibilities could happen. Andrea does not want to think about the worst case sinearieo. Andrea Father Given an ACCOMMODATION Valor of Recommendation. He was given the town heroic Defense of Honour. The Amerials wanted to transfer reassign him to another area, the Global Officer Police Force but The Private refused, gave his badge and put it back on the table. He wanted home, Andrea was so happy to see her father again. She was in luck he is still alive. He held his daughter, his children in her arms and hugged them and gave an extra glance happiness and kiss his wife also glad she did not go out with any body else through tough time.He promised not ever separate from them, after all what they have been through. His family welcomes him home. Prove Read: Review: A.G.D. Prince